


Group Official

by Atalanta_Jackson



Series: Random Stories That May Not Get Finished [1]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But only one survived to meet the Gladers who survived, Cause it was the first group, It was called Group Official, M/M, Newt Lives, There was another group in WICKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Atalanta_Jackson
Summary: What would’ve happened if there was another group in the Maze before the Gladers as we know them? But what if that group all left/died? But the last person there had helped Alby get his bearings until a day before the next person turned up?





	

It was just another night in the Glade, with Thomas and the other Gladers sitting in a circle around the bonfire. “Story! Story! Story!” the Gladers chanted, looking at Alby, who groaned. Thomas wondered what the matter was, one story couldn’t hurt. He asked Newt about that. “The night after a greenie comes up, Alby tells a story. Apparently we get a story after a Banishing.” Newt explained. Thomas nodded slowly, understanding. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you a story, ya shuckfaces.” “Do the about the girl!” Newt called out, making Thomas confused. Although it seemed to be Newt’s favourite. “Well, her memory shouldn’t be forgotten.” Alby mused. The Gladers cheered. “So, it goes like this” Alby started, motioning for the Gladers to quieten done. “I came up the Box, like all of you, and the first thing I saw was this pale girl arguing with a boy. When I got a good look around, I saw that there were around 3 others waiting by the entrance to the Maze. I heard the girl say something like “I’ll stay here, help the greenie, but I’ll leave to join you before the next one comes’, who I know now was Newt. The boy replied with something like ‘But it’s better to leave in groups’ He didn’t seem to like what the girl was saying. She replied with ‘Yeah, but we’ve figured out the exit, and anyway, you ain’t the one who spent an entire week out there after having a temporary Banishment, were you? I know how to handle myself, Dylan.’ He didn’t seem convinced, but who was I to judge? I didn’t know about the grievers then, and I didn’t know how to survive either. All I knew was that there was a girl who looked younger than me, arguing with someone older about staying behind to help me. And they were arguing about leaving, which seemed a bit large. Later I would find out that they had been there for over 5 years, ordering things from the Creators. I groaned, which interrupted their argument. The girl glared at the boy, Dylan, before moving to my side, helping me to get out of the Box, moving me onto the dirt. There wasn’t any grass in sight, unlike now.

“Dylan huffed before hugging the girl and whispering in her ear, saying goodbye, I presumed. Then he ran over to the small group at the Doors, spoke with them for a few minutes before the girl called out to them ‘Get going, the Doors are about to opened.’ It was dusk, and I heard the now-familiar sound of the Doors opening. They opened at dusk back then, stayed open at night before shutting at dawn. The girl patched me up with some supplies, I had a large cut on my knee and a smaller, but deeper, cut on my bicep. As she was doing this, she talked to me. ‘My name’s Skyla’ she told me. ‘I’m now the last of Group Official. The others, the people that just left, were Dylan, who as talking to me, trying to change my mind, by the way, Thomas, Kaya, and Will. Everyone except for me in Group Official has either left or is dead. I’m only going to be here for under a month. I was the last to come here from Group Official. Here’s a warning – when the last one comes for your group, things will change. Your group one of the last experiments, I believe. So I’ll teach you some things, but then I have to leave. Oh, and remember, never go into the Maze at night.’ And with that, the girl, Skyla, turned and walked away from me. She had said her bit. So she taught me what she knew, made a cookbook and ordered the Creators to bring us more food. There were heaps of different types. And then, just under a month later, she brought me to the Doors, an hour before dusk, and told me this: ‘Be an unselfish leader. Help the others. And always remember, the last will make the most changes. When I’m gone, the Doors will only be open from dawn till dusk. Promise me that you will never stop running, finding a way out, kay?’ She looked so serious that I promised to never stop.

Then she smiled and walked over to the wall, where the names of Group Official had been quietly disappearing, as Skyla had carved a line through the middle of all of them. She used her knife to carve a line through her own name, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran into the Maze as soon as the Doors opened. I remember that the last thing I heard from her was ‘Look after the greenie, Alby!’ just before she disappeared around the corner. And I didn’t realise it at the time, but Skyla had left because the next morning the Box came up with more supplies and a new greenie, whose name was Steve. The month after that, the Box came up with Newt here. But the Steve ran off into the Maze the night before Gally over there came. When I saw the Greenie over there, I thought I was seeing Dylan again. If I glance at Newt from the Box and he’s at the Doors at dusk, it’s like I’m seeing Thomas, the guy who left with Dylan, Kaya and Will. Same with Gally, except he looks kind of like Will.” Alby finished his story, and Thomas gaped at him. What they didn’t know was that this story was going to stick with them to the end of the Maze Trials and through the Scorch Trials.

When Thomas was about to shoot Newt’s brains out, a female voice called out “Stop!” Thomas whipped around, to see a brunette girl who looked younger than them walk up to them. “You don’t have to do this.” She told Thomas, and for some reason that name struck a chord within him. “Um, lady, in case you haven’t notice I don’t want to live as a crank, so he’s going to shoot my brains out” Newt told her. “And what?! Let him live with the guilt?! Why would you be so selfish?!” She snapped at him. “Oh, you’re from WICKED’s Group A, aren’t you?” Thomas had no idea of how she managed to figure that out, but in his and Newt’s confusion, the girl stole the gun from Thomas and placed it into her handbag. “My name’s Skyla, I’m from Group Official. Now then, let’s go, I know someone who can use some of your DNA” she pointed at Thomas “By the way, what’s your name?” “Thomas, and this is Newt” Thomas told Skyla, whose eyes widened slightly before continuing. “Anyways, as I was saying, he can use Thomas’ DNA to make Newt an Immune as well. My friends did that for me, but it can kill you, just warning.” Skyla clearly wanted to say something else, but couldn’t, so she shut her mouth.

Suddenly Alby’s story from the night after Thomas arrived at the Glade came back to him. “You’re the one who helped Alby, weren’t you?!” he suddenly blurted out. “Yes” Skyla said, her voice soft and emotionless. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” her voice became filled with so much emotion it was almost suffocating. “Along with most of Group A.” Newt told her gently. She whispered something that the boys could barely hear. It sounded like “Just like Aml and the others.” She sounded so sad, like most of her group had died as well. She led them out of the Crank Palace, and brought them to a special laboratory. There were 2 men standing there, and a young child was lying on the table. “Is he done, Doc? Thomas here wishes for his friend Newt to have it done.” The man turned, and nodded. “Doc is mute” Skyla quietly informed Thomas and Newt. “Blake is the kid on the table; most of us who made a run for it came out somewhat alive. I’ll tell you more later.” The kid woke up and got off the table; Thomas had to stifle a gasp, as the boy looked almost exactly like Chuck. He thanked the Doc and the other man before walking out of the laboratory, perfectly sane.

“There is a good chance that you will either die or go crazy, but you have a 65% chance that you will be perfectly fine. Still want to?” Skyla told them. The boys looked at each other before Newt nodded. “Just promise me that you’ll shoot me if I become a crank, okay?” Newt’s voice cracked. “Oh no, you become a crank.” Skyla hastened to tell him. “It just a) won’t show up and b) you won’t act like one. See, the thing about the Immunes was that they were born a bit crazy. A lot of Immunes would be suicidal, and would always try to harm someone, whether it be others or themselves. Starving, cutting, purposefully breaking limbs, those were all natural symptoms. Most Immunes also have incredibly fast healing, an after-effect from the madness that possessed them from birth. Making someone an Immunes requires injecting with a sample of DNA from someone whose immune system had already built a powerful defence against it.” Newt looked shell-shocked at the new information.

“But it’ll make him like me, right?” Thomas asked, worried for his friend, and, admittedly, his love interest. “Yes” Skyla confirmed. So the boys continued on with the experiment. But whilst they were transferring Thomas’ DNA to Newt, Skyla disappeared. There weren’t many hiding spots; it was more like one moment she was there and then she wasn’t. After the operation, Thomas found out that Newt’s side effect from receiving Thomas’ DNA was that he would major mood swings once every 28 days. “Like a girl’s period” he had joked, and then frowned as though he didn’t remember where he’d gotten that from. 3 rapid-fire mood swings later found Thomas passionately kissing Newt to shut him up. After the operation Newt had gone from cheerful to confused to sad to angry to confident. Thomas had no idea of why Newt had used those emotions, he was just glad that none of Newt’s emotions had been at him. He liked Newt, he didn’t want to be killed by him. But man, that kiss was excellent. Everything Thomas had dreamed of when he’d thought about kissing Newt.

A 5 years later found Thomas and Newt happily married and living with 4 adopted kids in a large house. Newt had popped the question 18 months ago, and they had tied the knot 5 months afterwards. They had quickly discovered that it was practically impossible to forget Skyla, that girl who had helped them as much as she was able to before disappearing. They only saw her alive once more in their lifetimes, when Thomas had found her at a graveyard that was dedicated to the deceased members of Groups A, B and Official. Although there weren’t very many graves for the members of Group Official. When Thomas had seen her, he had immediately walked over and sat down next to her, not saying anything, just sitting there, paying their respects. The gravestone in front of Skyla read

 _Dylan O’B._  
_Group Official_  
_Sprinter_

It was depressing, especially since Thomas remembered Alby saying that Skyla had seemed very close with Dylan. Skyla had confirmed that when Thomas had first met her, but had told him that Dylan had gotten together with an older guy who was one of the first to leave. The gravestone to the right of Dylan’s gravestone read

 _Thomas B.-S._  
_Group Official_  
_Leader_

And the gravestone to the left of Dylan’s read

 _Skyla D._  
_Group Official_  
_The Last One_

With a jolt, Thomas realised that the gravestone next to Dylan’s was open. “That’s my grave” Skyla told him quietly, gripping tighter onto a previously unnoticed silver blade. “I shouldn’t’ve been the one to survive whilst they all died. Bury me there, please?” She practically begged the last part, so of course Thomas said yes. Skyla smiled gently at him then, and said quietly “Thank you, Stephen” His name. His real name. How the hell did this girl, Skyla, know his real name when he himself had only learned it five minutes before he’d helped bring down WICKED? But she didn’t provide any answers, just cut her wrists vertically with the blade. _to make the blood flow faster._ A voice in Thomas’ head said. Now how did he know that? Thomas shrugged it off, then turned and helped Skyla stagger over to the coffin strategically placed a few feet away, ready to be closed and moved into the ready-made grave.

Later, after Thomas couldn’t hear the softening breaths of the dying girl anymore, he would get Minho and the other survivors of WICKED to help him move the coffin into the grave, as per Skyla’s last wish.

After the funeral, Thomas and his husband, Newt, started an annual tradition of visiting the graves of the dead every year. They missed it once or twice, because Thomas had managed to create something that allowed only male couples and only female couples to have children, and Newt had been pregnant then. 15 years after her death, Thomas and Newt brought their small family (them, their sons Alby and Chuck, and their daughters Teresa and Skyla, who preferred to be called Sky) to visit the graves. Chuck was now a year old, and they had missed the visit last year because Chuck had been born the day before the anniversary of Skyla’s death.  
“I hope you’re having fun with your friends, wherever you are. Our youngest daughter’s name was inspired by you, and yeah. Uh, kids, do you want to lay down the flowers?” For some reason, the children loved laying down the numerous flowers they had brought onto the graves. Especially the graves of Group Official. Even though there was only 5 actual graves and a large marble statue for Group Official.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I made after spending _way_ too much time reading TMR fanfictions. Hope you've enjoyed! If you haven't, please comment to tell me what I should've done differently.


End file.
